Knight
by Raining Eros
Summary: There was once a kingdom of peace. But that peace was broken by an unlikely source. Lives were lost and peace was no more. The redemption and salvation of the kingdom lay at the feet of one who was lost. Good against evil, power against love. IchigoRyou
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

"_In time before now there was much in the world. The earth was rich with its treasures, people lived together, brother stood by brother, and sister helped sister. All were happy. The monarch at the time was a kind, just man who was fair in all his dealings. During his reign the country flourished and grew to become a place of sanctuary for those who led the outer world's cruelties and wars. For a time there was peace._

_Alas this time grew to a final and irreversible close when the greatest treason the Kings own brother cut him down and seized the monarchy as his own. The true kings infant heir disappeared and the country was thrown into turmoil. People rose up in rebellion but were beaten down, the previous kings own knights were cut down and executed in view of all. After this spectacle almost all the fight in all the remaining people was beaten and the few who would have still have fought had to content themselves with plans ad schemes for the future. _

_The King then, thinking that he had won, ruled the kingdom but displayed a complete lack of just and fair ruling. The country was now in chaos. The people were unhappy. The land itself now covered in the blood of its people appeared to now be barren and dead. The land was no longer a place of peace, but instead a place of horror and despair._

_Over the years the King became even crueller and devious. There were many wars fought, he conquered neighbouring lands and tore a part all that had once been good. He had an unquenchable thirst for power._

_One night after an attempted assassination on the king's life, the king created his greatest and most feared cruelty. He hand selected and had trained his own king's knights. These knights and all their descendants would be charged with the insurance of the peoples complete obedience and fear of their king. They too were given the mission of finding and killing the true heir.They have carried out this duty ever since, showing great abilities with no mercy._

_Yet one day, one day, those knights will meet their match. A warrior who will meet their skill but be greater than them for this warrior will be on the side of the just. This warrior will be the one. This warrior will be the hope of the people."_

"Uncle, when will the warrior come?" Keichierro broke off his story and looked at the little voice . His eyes held absolute surety in what he said, "Soon Ichigo. Soon."


	2. Chapter 2

It was quiet. Too quiet.

The trees which appeared welcoming and picturesque during the day cast looming shadows and appeared extremely daunting. A single, lithe figure moved in a ghostlike state through the grove, joining, matching and melting into the shadows. The figure wore black and their face was masked. A sword was strapped to their side and there were undoubtedly other concealed weapons. The figure kept sweeping their eyes on the immediate and distant surrounding territory.

The birds were asleep, the wind still and the sky clouded … the usual nocturnal life was no where insight and that was definitely a problem. It was quiet. Too quiet.

The night should have been filled with the sounds of the night creature leaving their homes, scavenging what they could for food and simply moving, but they weren't and that meant only one thing; someone was there; someone was watching but the question was; Where?

The figure treaded silently trying to make as little sound as possible, so as to not alert their unknown companion of their presence.

A twig snapped to the right.

The figure paused.

Momentarily listening for any other sounds of movement, when there was clearly none they cautiously they took another step. Something swung from the left and the metallic clashing of swords was heard throughout the wood.

The assailant swung again, only to once again be blocked. Going on the offensive, the figure began to in turn attack their assailant, parrying and thrusting with great skill, patience and precision. Determined eyes, filled with the spirit of battle, watched their assailant for any sign of weakness, while at the same time watching the forest floor for any natural or unnatural obstacles, footfalls or traps.

The fight waged on.

Both fighters clothes became damp with the perspiration, and they breathed heavily from the immense physical effort and intent concentration exerted during the fight.

The figure thrust forward only to be parried.

The assailant thrust back to be met with the same results.

All this time a third pair of eyes had been watching.

Watching for faults.

Watching for mistakes.

Watching from the sheer inability to tear their eyes away.

The battle waged on. Then in the time period it took to blink an eye the dark clad figure found their assailants weakness and moved in for the end of the battle. They swooped down kicking the assailant's legs out from under them and sending him to the ground. Effectively bringing the battle to an end.

When the assailant had recovered enough from the severe winding he had taken he looked up to find a sword at his throat.

Applause echoed from behind the duo, preformed by their watcher. His presence while instinctively known by the fighters was only now acknowledged as both swung their gazes in his direction.

He stepped forward into a moon beam which had managed to safely breech the dense treetop canopy. "Bravo. Well done Knight you may remove you assailants mask."

The Figure smiled and then to the surprise of the 'assailant' spoke, the voice was definitely female. "No need uncle. It was obvious by the amount of noise he made that my so-called assailant is Jeffrey.

The figure then removed their own mask to reveal…Ichigo. She was grinning cheekily at flabbergasted Sir Jeffrey.

Keichierro shook his head, how she always knew who her assailants were, was not something he had taught her, but if he had to logically examine the most probable origin of the gift he would say that she had inherited some of her poor mothers gift. The gift which had endeared her to her father and disgusted the public. "Ichigo, help Sir Jeffrey up I think he has deserves that much at least, and possibly dinner. It's not everyday h ha such a work out."

Ichigo grinned a mischieveous twinkle becoming apparent in her eye. " I suppose you didn't tell him who he was attacking, and now yo hope to soothe the poor mans ego." Keichierro glared meaningly at his niece. Seeing this Ichigo laughed. "No need to look so disapproving Uncle, Sir Jeffrey can hardly think less of me for stating the obvious.'

Turning to face the ,until now, Sir Jeffrey. Leaning forward having tucked her mask into her waist band


End file.
